


I Adore You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean didn’t realize at ten years old what the feelings were every time he saw Cas but over the years it finally came to him. He was hopelessly in love with his best friend’s brother.





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two challenges on tumblr. A Sweet Emotion Challenge with the emotion adoration and SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 15 with the prompt falling in love with your best friend's sibling. I truly hope I did the emotion justice because I’m a little unsure. For the story’s sake, Charlie is Castiel’s little sister. I was going to just make it Anna but I decided on Charlie instead. I really loved the relationship between her and Dean. I made the header from google images, all errors are my own, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!

    Dean was ten years old when he first felt the pangs that would one day be love. He was playing in the park with his friend Charlie as they attempted to race each other on the monkey bars. Dean was doing fairly well until someone grabbed his ankle pulling him down hard. Dean fell scraping his chin on the ground tears welling up in his eyes as the older boy who grabbed him laughed with his friends. Charlie went to Dean’s side sticking out her tongue and helping Dean standing up.

   “Why don’t you go away?” Charlie yelled. Even at a young age, the redhead’s temper was already a force to be reckoned with.

    “Oh, look at her boys,” Alistair laughed as he moved forward shoving her and Dean to the ground. Dean’s Dad had taught him manners and despite how much his chin hurt he wasn’t going to let the older boy push his friend down.

   “Stop up,” Dean jumped up shoving Alistair. The boy must not have expected it because he staggered back but then grew angry.

   “You little shit!” he moved to grab him when suddenly with a swish of tan fabric in front of Dean there was someone standing there.

   “Do you have a problem, Alistair?” the voice was deep as Charlie grabbed Dean’s hand.

   “This doesn’t concern you, Novak!”

   “If you’re picking on my sister and her friend then it very much concerns me. Not to mention they are both at least four years younger than you. What? Tired of having your ass handed to you so you have to pick on children at the playground?”

   “Whatever, Novak, I’ll see you around Dean,” Alistair smirks before walking away, his friends in tow.

    The tan fabric turns and the boy wearing it kneels as Charlie wraps her arms around his neck, “Thank you, Cassie! He was so mean. He hurt Dean.”

    “Don’t worry Care Bear. I’ll always be here to protect you and Dean. Now Dean let me see your chin,” Dean looks up at the boy knelt down beside Charlie. He’s older with a trench coat that hangs off his lithe frame, messy hair that’s sticking up all over the place, and eyes that are a brilliant shade of blue although he can’t place the exact shade. He moves forward and the boy looks him over before slipping into his pocket and pulling out a band aid. “Thank you for standing up to him for Charlie. I’m going to stick this on but when you get home to make sure your Mom puts some medicine on it, okay?”

   “Cas,” Charlie hisses grabbing her brother’s arm. “His Mommy’s in heaven.”

  Dean didn’t say anything as Cas nodded before he stuck the band aid on his chin. That’s the first time Dean felt the weird little flip in his stomach. At the time he thought it was just because Cas mentioned his Mom who he missed but he’d feel it again years later.

## Four Years Later

Dean sat patiently waiting for Cas and Charlie to pick them up. Today was their first day of high school and Cas volunteered to drive them there. Dean checked over the outfit his Dad had helped him pick out for the day. John was nearly in tears watching his oldest son head to high school but simply pulled him into a one armed hug and told him to be careful.

   “What’s up bitches?” Charlie called from the window of Castiel’s old Lincoln continental, which Charlie and Dean affectionately referred to as the  _Pimpmobile_.

   “Language, Charlie,” Cas warned from the seat as Charlie climbed into the back allowing Dean to take the front seat next to Castiel.

   “Come on Cas! We’re high schoolers now! The possibilities are endless! Dean and I might get boyfriends this year!”

   “Charlie,” Dean hissed his cheeks red as she laughed.

   “Sorry! I forgot it was a secret,” Charlie flopped back in the seat arms crossed.

   “It’s nothing to be ashamed of Dean,” Cas spoke up looking over at Dean.

   “I’m not ashamed but I just don’t know. I mean we’re only fourteen isn’t it a little early to be worrying about boyfriends or girlfriends?” Dean wasn’t really mad at Charlie. It’s just it was still something he was coming to terms with. Thankfully, his Dad and brother Sammy were supportive but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to tell the world.

    “Dean’s right Charlie,” Cas begins. “It’s okay to take your own time and work out what you want or rather who you want. I know people in college who still don’t know.”

    Dean’s heart does that flutter thing. Ever since that day Cas stood up to Alistair for them he’s held a soft spot for Cas in his heart. Just the support coming from him makes Dean feel better. Charlie sits up wrapping her arms around Dean, “Cas is right per usual. Sorry, Dean.”

   “Don’t worry Charlie,” Dean laughs as Cas pulls into the senior parking lot. Like a gentleman, Dean turns and holds out his hand to help Charlie out of the vehicle. As he turns he sees Cas approach with a camera.

   “Mom said I had to get a picture of you two,” Cas holds up the camera as Dean and Charlie embrace smiling at the camera. He smiles before snapping the shot and showing it to them for approval.

   Dean’s not sure why but he pulls out his phone quickly. He just wants to have a picture of Cas, “Wait Cas! It’s your senior year let’s take a selfie together!”

   Cas agrees and soon Dean is squeezed between two Novak’s as he snaps a selfie before posting it on his social media accounts. Dean likes the way Cas smiles and once more he feels the butterflies. He’s starting to think it’s a little more now since it only happens when he’s near Cas. The bell rings from the school distracting them and with a final wave they disappear into the school but not before Cas winks at Dean with a final good luck.

## Four More Years Later

   “Charlie, can we talk?” Dean asks nervously as his friend opens the dressing room curtain stepping out in the third prom dress she’s tried on.

    “Of course, Dean, just zip this up first then I’m all yours,” Dean does so rather nervously. Charlie has been his best friends since Elementary school and he’s so afraid this will ruin it. Or worse Charlie will hate him thinking he was only using her, which was never the case.

   “Charlie, you know you’re my best friend right?”

   “Yeah, Dean I’m aware. What do you think of this one?” She asked trying different poses in the mirror.

   “Of the three you’ve tried it’s my favorite on you,” Dean wasn’t lying. This dress was clearly made for Charlie but it did take him from his question. “Charlie, I need to ask you a question.”

   Charlie noticed the change in tone and abandoned the mirror to step down from the stage like area to Dean, “What’s wrong Dean? You look scared.”

   “I am scared. I don’t think I’ve ever been this scared.”

   “What’s wrong?”

   “It’s Prom. Well, more like the person that I want to ask as my date. I mean you have Jo and I have someone in mind but I’m nervous,” Dean scratched the back of his head and Charlie noted the nervous habit.

   “Is this person someone I know?” Charlie inquired as Dean nodded. The best part about Dean was that despite his attempts not to he was really an open book. Charlie knew who he wished to take with him. She’d known since she was ten. “Okay, is this person older than you?”

   “Yes, but I’m legal so we won’t get in trouble.”

   “Well, Dean let me just say I think Cas would love to go to prom with you. I think he’s been waiting to ask you out since you turned eighteen in January,” Charlie smirked disappearing back behind the dressing curtain as Dean remained frozen. Did Charlie just say Cas wanted to ask him out since January? Charlie flung the curtain open carrying a garment bag and smiled at Dean who hadn’t moved, “What? Did you seriously think I didn’t know how you felt about my brother Dean?”

   “I…I didn’t think I was obvious,” Dean blushed as he smiled up at Charlie.

   “Dean, you’re my best friend and I saw the way you looked at Cas when he saved us that day in the park from Alistair. Ever since that day you’ve been head over heels and that was even before we knew what love was all about. You look at Cas sometimes with such reverence I forget sometimes we’re only teenagers. It feels like you and Cas have known each other for a lifetime. I know Cas fought his feelings for you since you’re younger but I’ve seen him look at you the same way.”

   “He looks at me like that?”

   “Not at first,” Charlie smiles sliding the credit card over the counter to the lady who looks bored with both of them. Charlie pays for the dress leading Dean to the food court and picking a table while ordering some Chinese food before sitting back down. “So at first he said he just liked you as my friend. He liked that you made me happy and that you were always so defensive of me. He said it was at the BBQ for your seventeenth birthday when he realized he may have developed stronger feelings for you.”

   “What did I do?” Dean asked needing to know.

   “Listen, Dean, all Cas would tell me is one moment he looked up and your eyes met and he was gone. He hated himself because he thought he was a creep but he just knew he had stronger feelings for you. That’s why he got kind of scarce until you turned eighteen. Now he’s still toeing the line feeling bad about his feelings for you but being totally in love with you. He named his cat Zeppelin because your favorite band is Led Zeppelin.”

   “Seriously?” Dean chuckles. Dean had thought that was funny since Cas had only listened to Zeppelin at Dean’s request. “That’s awesome!”

   “So what are you waiting for, Dean?” Charlie took a sip from her drink. “Go get my brother!”

   “I’ve got to give you a ride home anyway,” Dean could take his time.

   “Oh no,” Charlie threw up her hands. “Cas is home alone and I’m just going to wait for Jo to get off from work. You guys need to talk.”

   Dean didn’t waste any more time as he rushed from the mall to his Baby. He couldn’t believe Cas was feeling the same way. He made great time as he pulled into the Novak driveway behind Cas’ cherished Continental. Dean was so nervous now that he was here. Charlie would never lie to him but maybe Cas didn’t want him to know. He knew how soft hearted Cas could be and that Cas probably did feel bad for the feelings he had for Dean, but Dean loved him. He knew that those butterflies that always showed up only did so for Cas. He climbed out of the Impala and walked to the front door taking a deep breath as he went to knock. Dean’s hand never touched wood as the door swung open to meet Cas’ wide eyed expression.

   “I’m guessing Charlie called you,” Dean offered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Cas looked like he had just woken from a nap. Cas’ trademark unruly hair was all over the place and his shirt was rumpled along with his jeans. He still looked amazing to Dean.

   “She did,” Cas visibly swallowed. “Come in, Dean.”

   Dean followed Cas into the home smelling a sweet tang of cinnamon in the air, “It smells so good in here.”

   Cas smiled, “I’m glad you think so. I have something for you.” Dean followed behind Cas as he moved through the home to the kitchen. Dean knew the Novak house about as well as his own so it was easy to follow where Cas was taking him. The cinnamon smell was stronger as Dean stepped into the kitchen seeing a square white box sitting on the table. Cas held out a chair gesturing for Dean to sit, which he did confused as Cas pushed the box towards Dean, “Please open it, Dean.”

   Dean slowly lifted the lid of the box as Cas took a seat in the chair next to Dean their knees touching. Dean’s eyes watered as he looked down in the box. Dean looked up at Cas, “You baked me a pie?”

   Cas nodded as the red ran across his cheeks, “I know you love pie and I wanted you to have something special when people asked how you got invited to prom. Is that okay?”

   Dean leaned forward pressing his forehead to Cas’ as a tear fell down his cheek, “Nothing would make me happier Castiel.” Dean rarely used Cas’ full name but he wanted to convey how much this moment meant to him. “I’ve been in love with you so long. The day you saved us from Alistair I felt my first butterflies. They’ve never gone away. I love you so much Castiel.”

   Cas took that as a yes as he slowly pressed his lips to Dean’s, which Dean eagerly returned. Both boys had been waiting for this moment and it was perfect. They pulled back with matching grins, “So I take it that means yes to prom?”

   “Cas, you’re the only person I’d want to go with.”

   “I’ve felt bad for the feelings I felt for you but we’ll take this slow I promise. I want to show you how much I care for you. I don’t want you to think it’s just lust or anything. I…I adore you Dean and I just want to take care of you.”

   “Dude, you had me at pie,” Dean laughed pulling Cas into another kiss pouring everything he could into it.

     When Charlie got home later she found her brother and best friend cuddled on the couch matching smiles as they slept with crumbs decorating the floor in front of them and a tin with remnants of an apple pie. Charlie would remember this moment at their wedding three years down the road. She’d tell everyone how she watched her best friend fall in love with her brother effortlessly, and how although he tried to fight it eventually Cas realized how much he loved Dean too. It was beautiful and exactly the happily ever after those boys deserved.


End file.
